


to touch, to taste

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come Eating, First Time, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: Felix notices Ashe staring. He goes to confront him about it, and absolutely cannot be held accountable for what happens next.





	to touch, to taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just really wanted to write ashe as a pervert

Ashe was staring.

They were friends now, he and Ashe. There weren’t many who Felix felt he could apply the term to, but he and Ashe did talk sometimes, and trained together, and sometimes took their meals together. But lately - not just this particular day, but every day this week - Ashe had been staring, and Felix didn’t know why. It unnerved him.

Nothing about Felix had changed. It didn’t make sense for Ashe to be doing this - why now, why so suddenly? Felix was close to snapping, feeling himself consumed by an insecurity he’d never known before. And now, as he practiced his sword techniques, he felt eyes on him - and looked, and saw Ashe near the entrance to the training grounds, bow in hand. Just standing there. Staring.

_ Enough is enough, _ Felix thought. He sheathed his sword and made his way over. Despite staring, Ashe didn’t seem to realize Felix was approaching until too late, and winced as he got near.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Felix asked. 

“Ah, n-no!” Ashe said, gripping his bow tighter. “I’m here to train!”

“Then train!” Felix said. “You’ve been standing here  _ how _ long now?” 

“I…” 

“Were you waiting for me to leave?”

“No!” Ashe’s voice was loud. The two of them were the only ones there at the moment, and Felix was glad - they’d be attracting everyone’s attention otherwise. “No, I wasn’t, honest. I just got caught up in my thoughts.”

“While you were watching me.”

“...Yes.”

Ashe’s face was beet-red, his eyes downcast. Normally he didn’t take Felix’s harsh tone so much to heart; Felix wondered what was really going on. “Look, if you want to train, train,” Felix said, turning away. “I’m not going to stand around all day, and neither should you.”

“Alright!” Ashe said, and practically ran towards the archery range. 

They ended up finishing their training at the same time. Whether this was a coincidence or not, Felix wasn’t sure; but they were side by side as they put their equipment away. “Would you like to grab dinner with me?” Ashe asked, unstringing his bow. 

“Whatever,” Felix said, and waited for him; a few minutes later they were on their way to the dining hall, walking side by side.

“I’m sorry for being so weird earlier!” Ashe said, speaking so quickly the words almost blended together. “I really  _ was  _ deep in thought. I was watching your swordplay - it’s mesmerizing!” 

“Mm-hmm,” Felix said. Something about Ashe’s words did not ring true. For one thing, that  _ might _ explain this particular occurrence, if it had been the only one. But the same thing kept happening over and over again, day after day.

Ashe was lying. But, for now, Felix decided not to call him out on this lie. Maybe bringing the staring thing up once would be enough; maybe Ashe thought he was being sneaky about it, and now that Felix had brought it up, Ashe would change. 

Felix just wished he knew why it was happening in the first place.

Dinner went fine; they met up with Sylvain and Ingrid, and most of the conversation was just those two squabbling. Felix ate without speaking, the others’ voices becoming white noise. As they rose, though, Sylvain pulled him aside. “I’ve got a question about hand-to-hand combat I want to ask you. Can we chat for a bit?” 

“Be quick,” Felix said, frowning.

Sylvain waited until they were alone, then laughed. “I don’t actually have a question. I had to say that or I knew you’d just run off. Look, Felix-”

“What?” Felix cut in, confused and annoyed. “Sylvain, what’s wrong with you?” Why did it feel like everyone was trying to make his day worse? 

“Hey. I’m being serious here. I just noticed, uhh… Ashe was being a little weird.” 

They’d been seated side by side, and Felix had been focused on his food; he couldn’t recall Ashe saying or doing anything at all during the meal. “Weird  _ how?” _

“He was looking at you the whole time,” Sylvain said. “From his face, you’d think you were a pretty girl or something. Felt like Ingrid and I were interrupting something, you know?”

Felix groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“What?” Sylvain said. “I thought you’d just laugh it off. What’s this reaction mean?”

“He keeps  _ staring  _ at me!” Felix said. “I don’t understand!” 

“It’s something you’ve noticed before?”

Felix raised his face and nodded. “I asked him about it just earlier today. Said he was watching me training and got distracted. But that doesn’t make any sense - it  _ keeps happening!” _

“Felix…”

_ “What, _ Sylvain?” Felix snapped. “I don’t appreciate you teasing me for something I don’t even understand!”

“I’m not teasing you,” Sylvain said, “but I think I know what’s going on. If you give it some thought, you’ll figure it out, too.”

“Stop playing around and just spit out what you’re trying to say!”

“Think about what I said earlier,” Sylvain said, turning away to go. “You’ll get it.”

Felix watched him walk away through narrowed eyes. His annoyance had turned to real anger, and it sat in the pit of his stomach like he’d eaten something rotten. 

_ Think about what I said earlier… _

Felix ran the conversation through his mind as best he could, then did it a second time. He thought he’d figured it out, but he couldn’t be sure. He had homework, and he really needed to take a bath, but he was going to be fuming until he could figure this out - so he went to Ashe’s room and banged on the door. 

Ashe’s eyes were wide as he answered. “Felix? Wh-what’s wrong?”

“I want to ask you something.”

“Okay,” Ashe said, moving aside to allow Felix to enter. 

“Today, Sylvain said…” Felix paused, trying to remember the exact words. “Sylvain said you were looking at me at dinner like I was a pretty girl.” 

Ashe’s cheeks flushed, and he stared at Felix, open mouthed.

“Is that true?” Felix went on. “Why are you staring at me so much?”

“I…” Ashe stepped back, but Felix was between him and the door; there was nowhere for him to run. “Look, Felix, I’m sorry. I really have got to stop. I know it’s weird…”

_ “Why?” _ Felix said. “I just want to know why!”

Ashe frowned. “You… you’re asking me about it, but you don’t know?” 

“Don’t mess with me. Sylvain’s done that enough,” Felix said. “Just… out with it.”

“It’s because you’re  _ attractive,” _ Ashe said, not meeting Felix’s eyes. “Sylvain was right on with his ‘pretty girl’ comment, heh...”

Felix blinked. “I…”

“That’s why I said it was weird!” Ashe went on. “I just think you’re a, a good looking person, and I like watching you train, and… I like looking at you in general. I’m sorry.”

Felix stared at Ashe, who was still looking away; he was hunched over slightly as if bracing himself, and his hands were moving, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. It didn’t seem like this was a lie, but Felix couldn’t wrap his head around it. “You’re… attracted to me?”

“Yes.” It sounded as if the word caused him physical pain to say. “Felix, I-”

“Ashe,” Felix said, “you’re attracted to men?”

Ashe turned his gaze to meet Felix’s at last. He nodded. 

For one of the first times in recent memory, Felix found himself entirely without words. He stood, thinking hard; then he realized he was still standing in the middle of Ashe’s room, staring blankly off into space. “I should go,” he said, and sped off to his own room, ignoring Ashe calling his name.

When he was alone, he sighed deeply.

_ What in the world… _

It was a mess. Everything was a mess. Sylvain was right: Ashe had been looking at Felix the same way Sylvain might look at a pretty girl, or Ingrid a meal - with blatant, hungry desire. Felix hadn’t thought Ashe  _ capable  _ of it, to be honest. He’d mentally filed him away as someone innocent, someone to be protected. But that was wrong, wasn’t it? Ashe was as grown up as any of them, his desires just as fully-formed and powerful.

Felix thought of Ashe’s eyes on him during training, and shivered. He didn’t know why this wasn’t disturbing him more. Really, he should be pissed off - he should feel violated, and certainly more annoyed than before. But his negative feelings had actually been eased by hearing Ashe’s explanation, not worsened, and now he sat in bed alone, thinking about Ash and wondering what this meant for himself, and for them both.

So Ashe wanted him. Felix hadn’t given much thought to sexual matters - sure, he jerked off like everyone else, but he didn’t chase girls like Sylvain did, and he didn’t think about classmates while pleasuring himself either. He tried to focus on the sensations of his body alone - to bring himself to hardness through stimulation, to use masturbation purely as a kind of stress relief. If his thoughts did involve other people, they were always faceless, or as faceless as Felix could get them. He imagined hands and mouths on him, touching him, with himself always in the passive role. 

And now he imagined Ashe - Ashe’s eyes on him, watching him; Ashe’s hand on him…

Felix touched himself thinking of Ashe, and came much more quickly than normal. The orgasm left him panting, chest heaving.

“Shit,” he said, and went to clean himself up.

\---

The next day, Ashe avoided him. But Felix was not going to let that slide.

He came to Ashe’s room after dinner again, pounding on the door. There was a long pause, and he wondered if Ashe was just going to ignore him; but then he answered. “Oh, Felix,” he said, weakly trying to fake surprise. “Do you need something?”

“I want to talk,” Felix said, half-pushing his way inside and closing the door behind him.

“Oh, haha, okay.” Ashe’s voice was quavering with nervousness. “What do you want to talk about?”

Felix suspected Ashe knew the answer already, but said it anyways. “Yesterday, when you said I was attractive, did you mean that you’re sexually attracted to me?” 

“Oh, uh…” 

“Just spit it out,” Felix said, stepping towards him. “I want to hear your answer.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable…”

“Just yes or no.”

“Yes.” 

“When you look at me,” Felix went on, “what do you think about?” 

“I think about  _ you, _ of course.”

“Don’t be dense. Of course - but what else?”

“Why are you asking me this?” Ashe asked. “Are you going to tell Sylvain?”

“Of course not,” Felix said, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t plan to tell that idiot anything.”

“But why then? Why do you care?”

“I just want to know.”

Ashe stared at him openly, and Felix, at last, understood the true weight of that gaze. It felt different, now that he knew what was behind it; Felix shivered, his fantasies from the day before catching up with him. And suddenly it was as if Ashe seemed to realize Felix’s real motive for coming that day - he visibly relaxed, and his voice, when he spoke, was more confident than before. “I think about touching you,” he said, and smiled. “I think about what it would be like to run my hands through your hair, to touch your face… I wonder if your skin is soft, and what it would taste like, and what-”

_ “Taste  _ like?” Felix cut in. “My  _ skin?” _

“I sometimes think about licking you.” 

“Oh,” Felix said. Being licked hadn’t been something he’d fantasized about before, but… he didn’t mind the idea. “You… you think about strange things.”

“I thought honesty was the best policy. You’d see straight through me if I lied, anyhow.”’

“I would let you do those things to me.” Had the words left Felix’s mouth of their own accord? He didn’t mean to speak them; but, once spoken, he found he didn’t want to take them back. He stared at Ashe defiantly, awaiting his answer.

“...Felix?”

“You heard me.”

Ashe took a step towards him. He was shorter than Felix, and the angle gave him a wide-eyed, shocked look. “Are you serious?” 

“Oh, you know me. I’m always the joking type, aren’t I?”

“You want me to do those things to you?” 

“Do what you want,” Felix said, looking away. 

He stared at the wall, but from his peripheral vision he saw Ashe close the distance between them, lean forward and put his face near Felix’s neck; he felt the movement of the air as Ashe inhaled deeply. Then Ashe pressed closer, his lips making contact; but he wasn’t kissing, just breathing against Felix’s skin, and the contact was the gentlest brush, so light it almost tickled.

Then, as if what he’d done was only a test, Ashe opened his mouth and licked Felix - licked his neck, beginning just above his collarbone and traveling up, as far as Ashe could go, to the underside of Felix’s jaw. 

It felt… well, it felt a little weird, if he was being honest. Ashe’s tongue was warm, but after he pulled away, the area just felt wet and cold. But, after, Ashe stared at him in a way no one had ever looked at him before - dark-eyed, flushed, mouth open slightly - and Felix felt something twist in his stomach. Whether it was nerves or excitement, he wasn’t sure.

When Felix didn’t step away after a moment, Ashe came towards him again - kissing and licking at his neck, his hands coming up now to hold onto Felix’s shoulders. Felix shuddered; the odd feeling of Ashe’s mouth on him was starting to turn good, the more he got used to it. He’d never realized before just how sensitive his neck was, how nice being touched there could feel.

One of Ashe’s hands left Felix’s shoulders and slipped beneath his shirt. Ashe’s fingers were callused, harder than Felix had expected, and he jumped in surprise at how sensitive his stomach was. “Is that alright?” Ashe said, his mouth so close to Felix’s skin that he felt the air on his neck.

“Mmm,” Felix said. He stepped away, and instantly Ashe’s face fell - but it was just to begin the laborious process of removing his shirt. Felix felt stupidly clumsy as he fumbled with the buttons.

“Goddess,  _ Felix,” _ Ashe said, when finally he’d taken his shirt off entirely and stood bare-chested. “You’re so…” 

“I’m what?” Felix said sharply, trying his best to sound annoyed when he was shivering with excitement. “Finish your sentence.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Not what he’d expected, and normally he wouldn’t tolerate it - Felix did not enjoy being compared to a girl, even indirectly - but there was something about Ashe’s tone that bordered on ecstatic. He was looking up and down Felix’s body with outright awe on his face. “C-can I touch you?” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you just doing that?”

Ashe took that for the permission it was, and sprang onto him again. It almost seemed like he didn’t know where to start: his hands traveled from Felix’s back to his waist and chest, the drag of his fingertips pleasantly rough. Ashe rubbed one of Felix’s nipples, then glanced quickly up at his face, as if seeing if he’d done something wrong; but what he saw didn’t seem to deter him, as he started up again in earnest a moment later. Felix had to hold back a noise of pleasure. The pressure of Ashe’s fingers on his chest sent a jolt straight to his dick, and he found himself arching into the touch, wanting more.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” Ashe murmured. “I’ve imagined it so many times, and somehow seeing you like this is even better than I pictured.”

Goddess, how could he  _ say _ things like that? Felix wanted to laugh, but somehow it was a turn-on, too. He wanted to know what else Ashe imagined, but couldn’t find the words to ask; so he just pressed himself towards Ashe, offering himself up.

“Can I…” Ashe hesitated, biting his lip and looking at Felix with wide eyes.

“What?” Felix said, hating how breathy his voice sounded.

“Can I touch the rest of your body?” His eyes dropped to Felix’s pants, which he still wore - and which were now visibly too tight. Felix might have felt shame at being so obviously aroused, but Ashe was a thousand times worse, practically  _ drooling _ over him; he was hard too, and flushed, and breathing like he’d just run a race.

“What do you say?” Felix asked sharply - wanting the touch, but also wanting to see how far he could go. “I’ll let you if you ask me nicely.”

_ “Please,” _ Ashe said, his voice practically a moan, “Felix, please let me…” 

“...Alright.” 

Ashe’s hands were on him immediately, clumsy in his excitement. But finally the buttons were undone, and Ashe tugged his pants down, all the way to the floor. Felix kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants entirely, and stood naked in front of Ashe, who was still fully dressed.

“Oh,  _ Felix,” _ Ashe said, and it was ridiculous, Felix thought, how Ashe sounded head over heels, just absolutely  _ gone. _ He dropped to his knees and licked a stripe up Felix’s thigh, and Felix shuddered as Ashe’s hot, eager mouth approached his groin. 

But Ashe stopped just short and looked up, his eyes playful. “Can I, please?” he asked, as if it was a favor Felix was granting  _ him. _

“Sure,” Felix said, shrugging - as if there was any chance of this seeming casual; as if it wasn’t completely obvious how much he wanted this too. He was painfully hard, and seeing Ashe on his knees in front of him was just about the most erotic thing he could picture. 

Ashe pressed his face into the dark hair around the base of Felix’s cock, inhaling deeply. Felix watched him with a mixture of bewilderment and arousal - it was obvious Ashe was getting  _ something _ out of this, although Felix wasn’t sure what. He never imagined anyone doing this sort of thing with any kind of relish; he thought it would be the kind of thing someone might tolerate for the sake of their partner’s pleasure. But this… this was something else entirely.

Ashe took Felix’s dick in his hand, at first just holding it lightly. He kissed down its length, and it was then that Felix had to look away. He wasn’t sure why, if it was embarrassment, or if he was just so powerfully overwhelmed he couldn’t watch anymore. So he  _ felt, _ but did not see, when Ashe took him entirely into his mouth - the heat of it, the wet tightness, so powerful a feeling Felix balled his hands into fists, distantly feeling the sting of his own fingernails digging into his palms. 

Ashe took him deeper, and Felix gave an accidental tiny thrust of his hips in response - and Ashe, rather than pulling away and complaining as Felix might have done, actually  _ moaned. _ Felix heard it and  _ felt it, _ the vibration making him cry out too, like an echo of Ashe’s noise.

Fuck, he’d never experienced anything like this. Of  _ course  _ he hadn’t - he’d never even had another person’s hand on him, much less someone’s mouth. As the pressure began to build, Felix dared open his eyes and glance down - and Ashe was looking up at him, green eyes bright and curious and-

It was entirely too much; the eye contact was the thing that pushed Felix over the edge, and just in time he stuttered out something to warn Ashe. But he must have been incoherent, or else Ashe didn’t care, because he didn’t pull off; he actually moved his mouth faster, drew Felix in deeper. Felix bit the back of his hand to muffle his voice, and somehow the burn of pain only added to the intensity of his orgasm. 

After Felix was spent, and just as he was growing sensitive, Ashe pulled off. It made a wet sound that would have embarrassed Felix, had he been more conscious of his surroundings; but as it was, he was weak, almost dizzy, and suddenly very tired. Ashe stood and guided Felix until the backs of his legs met the bed. Felix sat on it with a thump, and Ashe sat too, their hands almost-but-not-quite touching.

“Thank you,” Ashe said.

Felix huffed out a laugh. “You’re thanking  _ me?” _

“I was really scared when you confronted me yesterday. I thought you’d be mad at me - that you wouldn’t forgive me.” He chuckled. “I certainly didn’t expect  _ this.” _

“If you thought I’d be mad, you clearly didn’t know me as well as you thought,” he said. “Don’t make assumptions.”

Ashe laughed at that, and Felix thought,  _ I should be angry, shouldn’t I? He’s laughing at me -  _ but the truth of it was that Felix was endlessly softhearted for this person, this person so different from himself. He glanced over and saw Ashe was still hard -  _ because of course he is, _ Felix chided himself,  _ when would he have gotten off, exactly? _ \- and met Ashe’s eyes. “You… do you want me to…?”

“Oh, no,” Ashe said quickly, pulling away. “I wouldn’t want to ask that of you…” 

“Then just do it yourself,” Felix said. 

“You…” Ashe stopped mid-sentence, paused, and nodded. “I-if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t care.” 

“Then, could you… lie down?” 

“What?” Felix asked. “Here?”

Ashe nodded. “In my bed. Will you lie down here? For me?”

It was the  _ for me _ that got him. Felix nodded and, feeling a bit self-conscious, maneuvered himself fully onto the bed, putting his head on Ashe’s pillow and stretching out as if he was preparing to sleep. Ashe got to his feet, and, staring at Felix the entire time, undid his pants and pulled out his dick. 

_ He is shameless, _ Felix thought, then caught himself. No, they were  _ both _ shameless, because look at him - naked, flaccid, spread out on Ashe’s bed like he was a painter’s model. But Ashe was looking at him just as he had before, his eyes dark with hunger. After a moment’s pause, he began jerking himself off, biting his lip as if in concentration. 

Felix watched him - listened as his breaths turned to soft moans of pleasure, as his eyes traveled down Felix’s reclining body. Then, with no warning, Ashe gave one more little cry of pleasure and came, shutting his eyes as his orgasm hit. Felix didn’t move in time - indeed, with the bed against the wall, he had nowhere to go - and it landed on him: his chest, his belly, his ribs.

“Felix,” Ashe said, after he’d finished. “I - I’m so sorry!”

“What the hell,” Felix said, sitting up and staring down at himself. “I cannot believe you just-”

As if to prove that the night could, in fact, get weirder, Ashe bent over and began to lick him - to lick  _ his own come _ off of Felix’s skin. Felix was frozen in shock, and could only watch as Ashe worked - moving quickly, as if he was afraid Felix would push him off. Finally, when Felix’s skin was clean again, Ashe stepped away and looked down on him, a nervous smile on his face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Felix said flatly. “You could have used a cloth or something.” But no, he thought, that was all wrong - Ashe had  _ wanted  _ this, for some reason that was completely incomprehensible to Felix. He shook his head. “Ugh, never mind.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ashe said again. “I’m really sorry.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “No, you’re not. You did that very deliberately, didn’t you? And if you had a choice, you’d do it again.”

“I…” Ashe sighed, hung his head. “Yes.”

“You’re crazy,” Felix said. “Weird. A freak.” He stood, walked over to where his clothes were, and began to put them on, still a little shaky. 

“Felix…” 

“Tomorrow,” Felix said, “after dinner. Are you free?”

Ashe’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “What?”

“I said,  _ are you free?” _ Felix slipped his shirt on, not caring enough to fasten the buttons. He’d be taking it off as soon as he returned to his own room, anyways. “Because I’ve got nothing going on tomorrow evening, and I…” He felt his cheeks go hot. “I didn’t hate this.”

“Yes!” Ashe said, the words coming out fast and too loud. “Yes, I’m free, I’m… really?”

Felix rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer the question. “I’ll see you in classes tomorrow,” he said, his hand on the doorknob. 

“Yes! S-see you!”

Felix waited until his back was to Ashe before letting a smile creep onto his face. Ashe was weird, yes,  _ very  _ weird - but somehow, Felix had enjoyed himself. He swallowed, thinking of Ashe’s eyes on him - the weight of that gaze, the power of it. How much wanting Ashe had. It made him feel really good, actually, for someone to look at him that way. Powerful.

And Ashe’s mouth on his cock hadn’t felt half-bad, either.

Yes, Felix thought to himself as he headed back to his own room, he would come back for a part two. Just as he’d told Ashe, he hadn’t hated it; Ashe just didn’t know how much of an understatement that truly was.


End file.
